Thoughts
by vanicent
Summary: Sakura converses with her mother about Naruto. One shot. NaruSaku.


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto, I just enjoy exploring the story.

So it was raining outside and I sorta envisioned this conversation between Sakura and her mom. Unfortunately her mom doesn't really exist in canon, so I pretty much just winged it. I must say that I'm not particularly happy with how this came out, but it seemed like a good idea to post it anyway. I think I could have handled the transition between POV's better, or at least made it somewhat clearer who's thoughts were being projected, however it's 11:48pm and I pretty much just want to get this posted so my mind will let me sleep. Let me know what you think, I didn't even have a plan for where this was going though so be gentle ;p

* * *

The pitter patter of rain against the glass door shook her out of her daze. Sliding her chair back she stood and stretched tired and slightly stiff limbs, a deep yawn momentarily blocking out the quiet intrusion of the weather outside. Sakura walked across the floor of her childhood bedroom, still decorated in tones of red, pink and white. A forest green fleece comforter adorned her bed, standing out against the otherwise constant motif. It had been a gift from Naruto while he was still training with Jiraiya, it was a bit warm for the early spring weather but she just couldn't bring herself to put it away. The sliding glass door to her private balcony opened soundlessly, a warm breeze greeting her as she stepped out into the light rain. The glow of the lights around Konoha seemed to glow just a little bit brighter under the wet assault. A splash followed by a quiet curse as someone ran down the street the only sign of life on the residential street her room overlooked. The weather had been unpredictable the last week, normal for spring. Just yesterday it was sunny and warm with not a cloud in the sky. Just yesterday he had left with that old frog to train.

_Leaving me behind again._ She wasn't bitter. No, it wasn't that. After all, it's not like he would leave her behind on purpose. It was more like frustration, a constant reminder eating at the back of her mind. In the end he was the one who took down the bad guys, who pushed himself past his limits to get stronger, faster…better. Her thoughts reminded her of something she had once asked Ino.

"_Why do boys push themselves so hard?"_

Lost in her musings about her blonde teammate, she never heard her door open.

"Sakura, why are you standing in the rain?"

"Just…thinking, a lot has happened lately, things are very tense right now." Her mother was a civilian, and as much as it pained her to keep such important things from her own mother, she had to.

"Mom…" Sakura paused, the words just wouldn't come. Turning to look at her mom standing in the doorway, she wondered what to say.

_Hey mom, I'm worried about Naruto, what do I do?_ If only it were that easy.

Mitsumi Haruno could see that her daughter was struggling. Her daughter was brilliant, able to understand and work through things that she herself never would. It amazed her how a girl so intelligent could be so utterly confused about her own emotions. Noticing the mess of papers and photo's on her little girl's desk though gave her an idea of where to start.

"What are all these?" Sitting down she started reading the page on top of the rest. There were water stains all over it that made some of the words hard to make out. _Tear stains._ She realized.

"Mom uhm that's-"

_Injuries were closed and muscular structure was estimated to be 80% regenerated._

"What is this…"

_Chest wound points to use of the Chidori Jutsu… without enhanced regeneration would have proved fatal._

"That is the medical report of the injuries Naruto received… from Sasuke." Her voice was quiet, guilt laden. Even now that promise haunted her, even now she regretted it.

_Multiple bone fragments found lodged in musculature that required surgical removal, primarily in the Pectoralis Major._

"Were these wounds… as bad as they sound? Mitsumi was no medic, but the pictures and text did not seem to describe normal injuries. The boy had been through hell.

"A… normal person… would have died."

_The sterile smell of a hospital room, a bundle of blonde hair and bandages and those eyes staring desperately at her._

"_I'll definitely keep my promise!"_

"But he's not normal, is he." Sakura didn't want to answer that, didn't want to remember it.

"I copied that report one day, when Tsuname-sama was busy meeting with the council. I wish I had read more of his medical records. I never even questioned his 'advanced regeneration.' Before we went to Suna, I never even gave it a serious thought, his never ending stamina, chakra, that strength that appeared whenever things looked bad…" She listened silently. Her daughter was hurting, beating herself up over what had happened when the Uchiha boy left.

"He tried so hard to bring him back. The day he left to chase down Sasuke, it was like he was a whole different person. He told me he understood what I was feeling, and he did….I could tell he really did."

Sakura was staring at the photo on her dresser, a light smile on her face.

"I keep that report so that I never forget who he is."

"Do you know his secret?" She hated to ask, but she had to know. Her daughter was so close to the young boy that she was confident Sakura did know, but it was too important to leave to chance.

"Yeah…I learned it when we went to Suna…right after he came back." _Ah._ Sakura had distanced herself after that particular mission, refusing to talk about it. She knew something had happened to her daughter during that mission, something that had changed her, motivated her. She hated how fast her daughter was growing up.

"It's not fair…what he deals with. He hurts just like anyone else, needs friends just like anyone else…but he was always alone. I always thought he was weird… I'd… always catch him outside in the rain, just walking around, or on missions or just training. He never wore a hood or used an umbrella. He'd always say that he liked the rain and just put that stupid grin on his face. I never thought anything of it till I had to help organize Asuma sensei's funeral. Sishou had told me it would be good if it rained, because rain was good for hiding tears."

Sakura sat down on the edge of her bed, her hands playing with the edge of the comforter.

"Did he like the rain because it hid his tears?" She didn't expect an answer, how would her mom know? More importantly, would he tell her the truth if she asked?

"What is he like?" Sakura looked up at her mom, startled by the question.

"You really want to know?"

"How could I not want to hear about the boy that has captured my Sakura's heart?" Sakura just stared at her mother. _I'm not ready for that… WE'RE not ready for that._

"What do you mea-"

"Sakura." Her mother's serious look told her to that it was time to be quiet and listen.

"I remember when you chased the Uchiha around. You were always talking about how wonderful he was, and how annoying Naruto was and that he was always trying to ruin your dreams. You never once talked about the Uchiha the way you talk about Naruto now. Thinking only of why that important person isn't happy, how you can make them happy, what you can do to support them. That's love, dear. When you can ignore your own needs and focus on what your important person needs. That is lo-."

"Mom!"

She couldn't help but smile at her daughter's shocked face.

"That's the last thing we need to be worrying about right-"

"We? Seems like you already are." It was annoying, how well her mother could read her.

A memory ran through her mind unbidden.

"_You really love him, huh?"_

_Naruto…_

"_I can understand very well the pain you are going through."_

_Naruto…_

"_I will bring Sasuke back for sure!"_

_I'm sorry…_

Sakura Haruno did not have many things she was ashamed of in her life. That moment however was one she would regret for the rest of her life.

Warm drops tickled their way down her cheeks. That one memory was painful, more so than Sasuke's betrayal, almost more than the sight of him losing control to the Kyuubi that day on the bridge.

"There's… too many wounds right now, I think we both need some closure… you know, a chance to move on I guess." Her mother nodded in response, love should be based in the happiness two people shared, not the pain.

"I don't really understand the ninja world, and I would rather not know about the things you two face, I'm not sure I'd be able to sleep at night if I knew the all the details. But I do know this… life is fragile, it can disappear so fast from right in front of you. Don't wait too long."

_I get it mom. Thanks._

"You'll bring him by, won't you dear?" Her mother asked quietly. "I would like to meet him." She remembered to nod.

"Y..yeah…I will when he comes back." Smiling Mitsumi stood and walked to the doorway. Pausing before closing the door she looked at her daughter again, a mischievous smile adorning her features as she struck a suggestive pose.

"That's good, it will give him a chance to see what you'll look like in a few years."

"Mom!" A skillfully thrown pillow bounces off the doorframe.

"It doesn't hurt to keep the boy interested!" Laughing lightly she favored her only daughter with a warm smile.

"Sakura. It's good to remember the past and learn from our mistakes, but don't forget to remember the happy times also, otherwise those tears are wasted."

_I know that, it's the happy times that keep me strong._

"Any more words of wisdom mom?"

"Hmmm… Take him to a private hot spring and he'll be yours to command… at least it worked with your father."

"Mom! I don't need THAT kind of advice!" She shouted in response, fist clenched as she marched towards the doorway. Her mother's melodious laughter lilted up the stair well as she retreated down it.

"Uh huh… don't tell me you didn't imagine it!"

"Mom! stop being a pervert!" But her mom was already downstairs, back to whatever she had been doing before coming up to check on her. They're talk had been far too short, but she felt exhausted nonetheless, and irritated. She was a teenager after all, and she couldn't help but feel annoyed that her mom was right.

"_Don't tell me you didn't imagine it!" _…Damnit.


End file.
